


The Simple Things

by vodkaalec



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare peaceful day off, while Poe is on a scouting mission, Finn and Rey discover the joys of pillow forts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something sweet and fluffy for my three space children and so I found a prompt about pillow forts (which I have linked below) and wrote this. I hope you enjoy!

Poe arrives back at the Resistance base, tired and weary and glad that the latest scouting mission is over. He removes his helmet and lowers BB-8 down from the tail of the X-Wing, kneeling down to talk to his droid companion once BB-8's on solid ground.  


“Come on buddy” he says and BB-8 makes a few beeps in agreement.

Poe checks in with General Organa, who is satisfied with what he has to report and she thanks him for his work. Poe lets her kind eyes and calm demeanor ground him. Even though he loves to fly, sometimes after spending all day in his X-Wing, he needs this. She rests a hand on his shoulder and, with a gentle sternness, tells him to get some rest.

“Where are Finn and Rey?” He asks, wanting to check in with his friends first before he does anything else.

“The living quarters, I believe” the General tells him, fondness in her tone.

Poe nods, thanking the General. She nods in return, the indication that Poe can leave to find his friends, so he does. He makes his way over to the living quarters with BB 8 hot on his heels. He immediately heads for Finn’s room as, between him and Rey, his is the closest to the entrance, however Poe stops short when he reaches the door.

The door is open but there’s no sign of Finn or Rey. Instead the whole room is covered in blankets, sheets, and pillows. Each individual room isn’t that large, given how many people are on the Resistance base, but still. Poe is impressed as he regards his friends' creation, Finn's room now home to a gigantic pillow fort. 

There's a sheet that appears to be operating as a makeshift door and Poe assumes that he'll find Finn and Rey behind it. He squats down and moves the curtain aside gently, discovering that he's correct.

Finn and Rey are sound asleep, passed out on the floor of their masterpiece. Poe notices his jacket, which they're using as makeshift blanket seeing as how every other blanket is currently unavailable, and he doesn't fight the bright grin that spreads over his face. BB-8 nudges his thigh and he smiles down at the droid. BB-8 makes a low, inquiring noise and Poe shifts to give his friend a better look. 

Poe notices that his jacket is covering more of Finn than Rey and reaches over to adjust it so that it's covering them equally, feeling a twinge of guilt when Rey's eyes flutter open at the movement. Her face moves from confusion to happiness when she realizes who woke her up. 

"You're back!" she says, beaming as she looks between Poe and BB-8, and Poe is always struck by how much  _light_ radiates from her.

She shakes Finn's arm, possibly a little harder than is strictly necessary, but it does the trick. Finn wakes up, eyes immediately going to Rey's hand on his arm in what almost seems to be alarm.

"What?" he asks her, blinking blearily as he sits up.

"Hey buddy" Poe says and BB-8 chirps in greeting, "Sorry to wake you guys."

Finn's eyes brighten as he registers Poe and both he and Rey quickly assure Poe that they don't mind. 

They explain that General Organa had given them a day of rest due to the current, and most likely short-lived, peace that the universe was experiencing. Not sure what to do with themselves, they'd decided to brainstorm ideas in Finn's room. A passing remark about building a fort from one of the other Resistance members as they had walked past and happened to overhear them had caught their attention. Being so fascinated by the idea, they quickly began transforming Finn's room into a fort with the resources that they had. Having never made a pillow fort before, it took them a few tries to get it right and by the time they had, they'd exhausted themselves.

They both look so proud of themselves, sharing excited glances and smiles as they recount their day to Poe, who's heart swells at the child-like wonderment on their faces.

"We borrowed your blankets and sheets" Rey informs him, expression apologetic but Poe doesn't mind.

Poe'd almost forgotten about how tired  _he_ is but at the mention of his bed sheets, it hits him and he's beyond grateful when Rey and Finn beckon him and BB-8 in. They shuffle over slightly as Poe settles in beside Finn and BB-8 nestles neatly into the corner next to him. The curtain-door swings shut, swaying a few times before settling and obscuring the hallway from view.

His jacket doesn't exactly make the best blanket for three people but, as the three of them settle close together in a warm, comforting huddle, Poe can't find it in him to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I really love writing for these three (and BB!). You can also find this fic over on my tumblr: thiefbaggins.tumblr.com. Also here is the link to the prompt: polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/136346051168/person-a-comes-home-after-a-long-day-at-work-to


End file.
